


Цена победы

by Nemhain



Category: A Dangerous Man: Lawrence After Arabia (1990)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: 1918 г. Лоуренс знает, что настоящая битва за Дамаск будет идти вовсе не в раскаленных стенах древнего города, а в комфортных кабинетах и конференц-залах в Париже. Да и цена победы над турками может оказаться куда большей, чем ему хотелось бы





	

Ночной небосвод освещали отблески затухающих пожаров, от чего тот казался темно-синим. Звезды тонули в этой синеве, точно блестящие камни в морской глубине. Дамаск дышал гарью, свободой и усталостью, едва-едва начиная замирать после взбудоражившего все его нутро возвращения законного правителя с его войсками. Фейсал, должно быть, все еще был на улицах, пытаясь установить хотя бы иллюзию порядка.  
Лоуренс не спал уже две ночи. Он был настолько уставшим, что только и мог стоять у окна, рассматривая беспорядок на площади внизу, и складывать в уме строчки, удивляясь тому, что закон и освобождение всегда носят плащ насилия, боли и мимолетности. Едва ли от него было бы много помощи. Лоуренс первым вошел в город и хорошо запомнил, как под сапогами его людей исчезали шевроны войск противника. Каких только среди них только ни было, даже французские. Он не тешил себя надеждой, что их собственные — не исчезнут под чьим-нибудь напором. Возможно даже не военным, а политическим. Скоро тут будут британские войска: англичанин чуял их приближение, словно волк — некогда родную стаю. Едва ли он испытывал теплые чувства и питал какие-либо надежды по отношению к своим «соплеменникам». Лоуренс знал: когда на горячем ветру в стенах Дамаска затанцует свою джигу Юнион Джек, начнется совсем другая игра.  
Лоуренс понимал, что настоящая битва за Дамаск произойдет не здесь и не с турками. А ставки в новой игре будут на порядок выше, чем судьба одного города или даже народа. Был ли он, простой капитан армии Его Величества, готов к такой партии и ее последствиям? Что стоит один человек против целого союза государств? Не растопчут ли его в пыль, даже не заметив? Удивительно, но собственная судьба его мало волновала…

Город встречал Фейсала как своего законного господина – пусть не с цветами и фанфарами, но с радостью. Тот наверняка смотрел на встречаемых им людей расширенными от возбуждения глазами, с едва сдерживаемой полуулыбкой хозяина всего мира. По крайней мере, так шариф взирал на Лоуренса сейчас. Секунду назад Фейсал вошел в его комнату, нарушая его уединение. Свою свиту, впрочем, принц оставил за дверью.  
Лоуренс прежде не видел своего друга столь по-юношески счастливым.  
— Мы победили! — радостно выкрикнул тот.  
— Да, мой друг, — согласился Лоуренс без особого волнения в голосе, рискуя вызвать недовольство принца.  
— Так ли празднуют победу? - возмутился тот  
— Ты знаешь, Фейсал, — Лоуренс горько ухмыльнулся, оборачиваясь обратно к окну, — что до победы еще далеко. Французы…  
— Мы поедем в Париж и повторим то, что сделали здесь! — Фейсал резко повернулся к нему и схватил за локти, привлекая его внимание. — Вместе мы несокрушимы, Лоуренс!  
В темных глазах принца горел требовательный огонь и ожидание, жажда жизни и свободы для своего народа. Лоуренс не помнил, чтобы ему приходилось видеть хоть тень этой страсти в чьем-либо еще взгляде. Фейсал верил в него так же, как в себя, и это доверие и любовь Лоуренс не мог предать, в отличие от призрачных идеалов своей страны, а потому ответил просто, сжимая его локти в ответ:  
— Истинно так, мой друг! Я обещаю!  
Принц потянул его на себя, вовлекая в свои крепкие объятия. Его кожа пахла солнцем, песком и порохом.  
Лоуренс обнял Фейсала в ответ, в то же время пряча выражение своего лица — англичанина внезапно захватил липкий омерзительный страх: он задумался о том, какой может быть цена их победы.  
Нельзя было сказать, что Лоуренс был бесстрашен. Он многого побаивался, но знал, что страх станет неприступной стеной, только если ты сам сделаешь его таковым. Перешагни через свою боязнь — и жизнь покатится дальше. И потому прежде его ничто особо не пугало — ни пули, ни клинки, ни даже поражение.  
Минуту назад, стоя у окна и рассматривая валяющийся у здания труп — какого-то турка вытолкнули из окна этажом ниже, а убрать времени и желания ни у кого не было — он представлял, что это он сам или Фейсал. Что бы он сделал, если бы принц погиб в одном из рейдов? Смог бы он перенести такой удар судьбы? Кажется, нет ничего страшнее смерти близкого и дорогого человека. Но по размышлению Лоуренс понял, что смог бы назвать любую гибель шарифа достойной и благородной жертвой, и не прекратил бы борьбы за свободу этих людей и их наследие. Однако смерть грозила им прежде в открытой битве, а не в сетях премьер-министров, что уже расставляют в Европе.  
Лоуренс понимал, что Фейсал — помеха, а его самого будут слушать и использовать лишь как свидетеля триумфа союзных войск над турками, но не как командира во главе настоящих освободителей. Если он будет мешать, его уберут. А шарифа могут и вовсе не впустить на это собрание.  
В лучшем случае Фейсалу удастся стать пешкой в руках британского правительства, а Лоуренсу — движущей рукой. В худшем… Лоуренс мог проиграть то, что было ценнее всей Аравии — любовь и дружбу Фейсала. Будет ли он готов заплатить эту цену, чтобы исполнить обещание? Не потеряет ли он в Париже все? Не проиграл ли он уже, едва вступив в эту игру?  
Лоуренс хмыкнул, прогоняя недобрые мысли, и коснулся губами горячего виска будущего короля Ирака, шарифа Фейсала. В конце концов, нельзя спорить с наследным принцем, а значит они и вправду — несокрушимы.


End file.
